(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to interactive electronic toys, and more particularly to a uniquely configured sensor and associated electronic circuitry which may be incorporated into interactive electronic toys and games (including dolls and remote controllers such as joysticks) and is operative to produce various visual and/or audible outputs or signal transmissions corresponding to the level/position of the toy relative to a prescribed plane.
There is currently known in the prior art a multitude of interactive electronic toys which are capable of producing a wide variety of visual and/or audible outputs. In the prior art toys, these outputs are typically triggered as a result of the user (e.g., a child) actuating one or more switches of the toy. The switch(es) of the prior art toys are most typically actuated by pressing one or more buttons on the toy, opening and/or closing a door or a hatch, turning a knob or handle, inserting an object into a complimentary receptacle, etc. In certain prior art interactive electronic toys, the actuation of the switch is facilitated by a specific type of movement of the toy. However, in those prior art electronic toys including a motion actuated switch, such switch is typically capable of generating only a single output signal as a result of the movement of the toy.
The present invention provides a uniquely configured sensor and associated electronic circuitry which is particularly suited for use in interactive electronic toys and games, including dolls and remote controllers such as joysticks. The present sensor is specifically configured to generate a multiplicity of different output signals which are a function of (i.e., correspond to) the level/position of the toy relative to a prescribed plane. Thus, interactive electronic toys and games incorporating the sensor and associated electronic circuitry of the present invention are far superior to those known in the prior art since a wide variety of differing visual and/or audible outputs and/or various signal transmissions may be produced simply by varying or altering the level/position of the toy relative to a prescribed plane. For example, the incorporation of the sensor and electronic circuitry of the present invention into an interactive electronic toy such as a spaceship allows for the production of differing visual and/or audible outputs as a result of the spaceship being tilted in a nose-up direction, tilted in a nose-down direction, banked to the left, and banked to the right. As indicated above, the output signals generated by the sensor differ according to the level/position of the sensor relative to a prescribed plane, with the associated electronic circuitry of the present invention being operative to facilitate the production of various visual and/or audible outputs corresponding to the particular output signals generated by the sensor.
If incorporated into a joystick or other remote controller, the present sensor and associated electronic circuitry may be configured to facilitate the production of the aforementioned visual and/or audible outputs, and/or generate electrical/electronic signals, radio signals, infrared signals, microwave signals, or combinations thereof which may be transmitted to another device to facilitate the control and operation thereof in a desired manner. The frequency and/or coding of the radio, microwave, or electrical/electronic signals and the coding of the infrared signals transmitted from the joystick or other remote controller would be variable depending upon the level or position of the same relative to a prescribed plane. Moreover, the present electronic circuitry may be specifically programmed to memorize or recognize a prescribed sequence of movements of the sensor relative to a prescribed plane. More particularly, a prescribed sequence of states or output signals generated by the sensor corresponding to a prescribed sequence of movements thereof, when transmitted to the electronic circuitry, may be used to access a memory location in the electronic circuitry in a manner triggering or implementing one or more pre-programmed visual and/or audible functions or effects and/or the transmission of various electrical (hard wired), infrared, radio, or microwave signals to another device for communication and/or activation of various functions thereof. These, and other unique attributes of the present invention, will be discussed in more detail below.
In accordance with a fifth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a sensor for use in an interactive electronic device. The sensor comprises a base member having at least one recess formed therein which is partially defined by a peripheral wall thereof. Disposed within the peripheral wall of the base member is at least one switch, while disposed within the recess is at least one trigger ball which is freely movable about the peripheral wall. The sensor is operative to generate at least two different states corresponding to respective positions of the sensor relative to a reference plane, with the movement of the sensor relative to the reference plane facilitating the movement of the trigger ball within the recess. In the sensor of the fifth embodiment, one state is generated when the trigger ball is in contact with the switch, with another state being generated when the trigger ball is not in contact with the switch.
In the sensor of the fifth embodiment, the peripheral wall of the base member is preferably circularly configured, with at least four switches preferably being disposed within the peripheral wall at intervals of approximately ninety degrees. In this respect, the sensor is operative to generate a low state when the trigger ball is not in contact with any of the switches, and at least four different high states corresponding to the contact between the trigger ball and respective ones of the switches. The base member of the sensor of the fifth embodiment may be configured to define first and second axes which extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other, with two circularly configured recesses being formed within the base member such that the first and second axes extend axially through respective ones of the recesses. Assuming each of the recesses includes four switches disposed within the peripheral wall thereof at intervals of approximately ninety degrees and at least one trigger ball is disposed within each of the recesses, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when the trigger balls are not in contact with any of the switches, and at least sixteen different high states corresponding to the contact between the trigger balls and respective ones of the switches.
The base member may alternatively be configured to define first, second and third axes which extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other, with three circularly configured recesses being formed within the base member such that the first, second and third axes extend axially through respective ones of the recesses. Assuming that the peripheral wall of each of the recesses includes four switches disposed therein at intervals of approximately ninety degrees and at least one trigger ball is disposed within each of the recesses, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when the trigger balls are not in contact with any of the switches, and at least sixty-four different high states corresponding to the contact between the trigger balls and respective ones of the switches.
Rather than including four switches, the recess(es) of the sensor may include two, three, or more than four switches within the peripheral wall(s) thereof. In the single axis, two switch combination, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when the trigger ball is not contact with any of the switches and at least two different high states corresponding to the contact between the trigger ball and respective ones of the switches. In the two-axis, two switch combination, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when the trigger balls are not in contact with any of the switches, and at least four different high states corresponding to the contact between the trigger balls and respective ones of the switches. In the three-axis, two switch combination, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when the trigger balls are not in contact with any of the switches, and at least eight different high states corresponding to the contact between the trigger balls and respective ones of the switches.
The sensor of the fifth embodiment is preferably used in combination with programmable electronic circuitry which is in electrical communication with the sensor and operative to compare at least two successive states generated by the sensor to each other. The electronic circuitry may be programmed to translate at least some of the states generated by the sensor into respective effects which may comprise visual outputs, audible outputs, and combinations thereof. The effects may alternatively comprise electrical signals of differing frequencies and/or codings, infrared signals of differing codings, radio signals of differing frequencies and/or codings, microwave signals of differing frequencies and/or codings, and combinations thereof. As will be recognized, the successive states generated by the sensor which are compared by the electronic circuitry correspond to the movement of the trigger ball(s) within the recess(es). Each switch of the sensor of the fifth embodiment preferably comprises a resilient primary lead which is disposed within the peripheral wall and moveable between flexed and unflexed positions. In addition to the primary lead, each switch comprises a secondary lead which is disposed within the base member. The primary lead normally resides in the unflexed position, with the movement of the corresponding trigger ball into contact with the primary lead facilitating the deflection thereof to the flex position and resulting in electrical contact with the secondary lead.
In accordance with the sixth and seventh embodiments of the present invention, there is provided a sensor for use in an interactive electronic device. The sensor of the sixth and seventh embodiments comprises a base member having at least one recess formed therein which is partially defined by a peripheral wall thereof. Disposed within the peripheral wall of the base member are at least two switches, while disposed within the recess is a trigger mechanism which is freely moveably about the peripheral wall. The sensor is operative to generate at least four different states corresponding to respective positions of the sensor relative to a reference plane, with the movement of the sensor relative to the reference plane facilitating the movement of the trigger mechanism within the recess. A low state is generated when the trigger mechanism is not in contact with either of the switches, with two different high states being generated corresponding to contact between the trigger mechanism and respective ones of the switches, and another high state being generated when the trigger mechanism is simultaneously in contact with both of the switches.
In the sensor of the sixth and seventh embodiments, the peripheral wall of the base member is preferably circularly configured, with at least four switches preferably being disposed within the peripheral wall at intervals of approximately ninety degrees. In this respect, the sensor is operative to generate the low state when the trigger mechanism is not in contact with any of the switches, four different high states corresponding to contact between the trigger mechanism and respective ones of the switches, and four additional different high states corresponding to the trigger mechanism being in simultaneous contact with any pair of the switches separated by a ninety degree interval. In the sixth embodiment, the trigger mechanism comprises a plurality (i.e., three) spherically shaped trigger balls and a retainer member which is rotatably connected to the base member and operative to maintain the trigger balls in side-by-side relation to each other. In the seventh embodiment, the trigger mechanism comprises a trigger plate which is rotatably connected to the base member and defines an arcuate surface having three protuberances extending radially therefrom at intervals of approximately forty-five degrees. In the seventh embodiment, the switches of the sensor are configured such that the trigger plate serves as a conductor which completes an electrical circuit with at least one of the switches.
The base member of the sensor of the sixth and seventh embodiments may be configured to define first and second axes which extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other, with two circularly configured recesses being formed within the base member such that the first and second axes extend axially through respective ones of the recesses. Assuming each of the recesses include four switches disposed within the peripheral wall thereof at intervals of approximately ninety degrees and a trigger mechanism is disposed within each of the recesses, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when the trigger mechanisms are not in contact with any of the switches, and at least sixty-four different high states corresponding to contact between the trigger mechanisms and at least one of the switches. The base member may alternatively be configured to define first, second and third axes which extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other, with three circularly configured recesses being formed within the base member such that the first, second and third axes extend axially through respective ones of the recesses. Assuming that the peripheral wall of each of the recesses includes four switches disposed therein at intervals of approximately ninety degrees and a trigger mechanism is disposed within each of the recesses, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when the trigger mechanisms are not in contact in with any of the switches, and at least five hundred twelve different high states corresponding to the contact between the trigger mechanisms and at least one of the switches.
Rather than including four switches, the recess(es) of the sensor may include three or more than four switches within the peripheral wall(s) thereof. As indicated above, two switches may be included in the peripheral wall(s) of the recess(es). In the two-axis, two switch combination, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when the trigger mechanisms are not in contact with any of the switches, and at least nine different high states corresponding to contact between the trigger mechanisms and at least one of the switches. In the three-axis, two switch combination, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when the trigger mechanisms are not in contact with any of the switches, and at least twenty-seven different high states corresponding to contact between the trigger mechanisms and at least one of the switches.
The sensor of the sixth and seventh embodiments is also preferably used in combination with programmable electronic circuitry which is in electrical communication with the sensor and operative to compare at least two successive states generated by the sensor to each other. The electronic circuitry may be programmed to translate at least some of the states generated by the sensor into respective effects in the same manner previously described in relation to the electronic circuitry of the sensor of the fifth embodiment. As will be recognized, the successive states generated by the sensor which are compared by the electronic circuitry correspond to the movement of the trigger mechanism(s) within the recess(es)
In the two-axis version of the sensor of the sixth and seventh embodiments, the base member may comprise two separate base member sections which define respective ones of the first and second axes. The recesses are formed within respective ones of the base member sections, with the first and second axes extending axially through respective ones of the recesses. The base member sections are attachable to a device such that the first and second axes extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other. Similarly, in the three-axis version of the sensor of the sixth and seventh embodiments, the base member may comprise three separate base member sections which define respective ones of the first, second and third axes. The recesses are formed within respective ones of the base member sections, with the first, second and third axes extending axially through respective ones of the recesses. The base member sections are attachable to a device such that the first, second and third axes extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other. Those devices/items to which the sensor of the sixth and seventh embodiments may be interfaced include vehicles (i.e., bicycles, tricycles, skateboards, scooters), vests, belts, gloves, or other garments, and footwear (i.e., athletic shoes, roller blades).
In accordance with eighth and ninth embodiments of the present invention, there is provided a sensor for use in an interactive electronic device. The sensor comprises a base mount defining at least one face, and at least one switch which is attached to the face of the base mount. Rotatably connected to the face of the base mount is at least one sensor arm. Attached to the sensor arm is at least one magnet which produces a magnetic field. The switch is oriented relative to the sensor arm such that the switch may be exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet upon the rotation of the sensor arm. The sensor is operative to generate at least two different states corresponding to respective positions of the sensor relative to a reference plane, with the movement of the sensor relative to the reference plane facilitating the rotation of the sensor arm. One state is generated when the switch is exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet, with another state being generated when the switch is not exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet.
In the sensor of the eighth embodiment, at least four switches are preferably attached to the face of the base mount in a generally circular pattern at intervals of approximately ninety degrees. In this respect, the sensor is operative to generate a low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet, and at least four different high states corresponding to the exposure of respective ones of the switches to the magnetic field of the magnet. In the ninth embodiment, at least eight switches are attached to the face of the base mount in a generally circular pattern at intervals of approximately forty-five degrees, with the sensor being operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet, and at least eight different high states corresponding to the exposure of respective ones of the switches to the magnetic field of the magnet.
In the sensor of the eighth embodiment, the base mount may define at least first and second faces which extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other. Assuming each of the faces includes four switches disposed thereon in a generally circular pattern at intervals of approximately ninety degrees and a sensor arm is rotatably connected to each of the first and second faces, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet of any one of the sensor arms, and at least sixteen different high states corresponding to the exposure of respective ones of the switches to the magnetic field of the magnet of respective ones of the sensor arms. Similarly, the base mount of the sensor of the ninth embodiment may define at least first and second faces which extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other. Assuming at least eight switches are disposed on each of the first and second faces in a generally circular pattern at intervals of approximately forty-five degrees and a sensor arm is rotatably connected to each of the first and second faces, the sensor of the ninth embodiment would be operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet of any one of the sensor arms, and at least sixty-four different high states corresponding to the exposure of respective ones of the switches to the magnetic field of the magnet of respective ones of the sensor arms.
Moreover, the base mount of the sensor of the eighth embodiment may be configured to define first, second and third faces which extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other. Assuming at least four switches are disposed on each of the first, second and third faces in a generally circular pattern at intervals of approximately ninety degrees and a sensor arm is rotatably connected to each of the first, second and third faces, the sensor of the eighth embodiment would be operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet of any one of the sensor arms, and at least sixty-four different high states corresponding to the exposure of respective ones of the switches to the magnetic field of the magnet of respective ones of the sensor arms. Similarly, the base mount of the sensor of the ninth embodiment may be configured to define first, second and third faces which extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other. Assuming at least eight switches are disposed on each of the first, second and third faces in a generally circular pattern at intervals of approximately forty-five degrees and a sensor arm is rotatably connected to each of the first, second and third faces, the sensor of the ninth embodiment would be operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet of any one of the sensor arms, and at least five hundred twelve different high states corresponding to the exposure of respective ones of the switches to the magnetic field of the magnet of respective ones of the sensor arms.
Rather than including four switches, the sensor of the eighth embodiment may include two switches disposed on the face(es) thereof. In the single face, two switch combination, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when neither of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet, and at least two different high states corresponding to the exposure of respective ones of the switches to the magnetic field of the magnet. In the two face, two switch combination, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet of any one of the sensor arms, and at least four different high states corresponding to the exposure of respective ones of the switches to the magnetic field of the magnet of respective ones of the sensor arms. Finally, in the three face, two switch combination, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of the magnet of any one of the sensor arms, and at least eight different high states corresponding the exposure of respective ones of the switches to the magnetic field of the magnet of respective ones of the sensor arms.
In the sensors of the eighth and ninth embodiments, the switches preferably comprise either Hall effect switches or Reed switches. The sensors of the eighth and ninth embodiments are also preferably used in combination with programable electronic circuitry which is in electrical communication with the sensor and is operative to compare at least two successive states generated by the sensor to each other. The electronic circuitry may be programmed to translate at least some of the states generated by the sensor into respective effects in the same manner previously described in relation to the electronic circuitry of the sensor of the fifth embodiment. As will be recognized, the successive states generated by the sensor which are compared by the electronic circuitry correspond to the rotation of the sensor arm(s) relative to the face(es).
In accordance with a tenth embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a sensor for use in an interactive electronic device. The sensor of the tenth embodiment comprises a base mount defining at least one face, and at least two switches which are attached to the face of the base mount. Rotatably connected to the face of the base mount is at least one trigger magnet which produces a magnetic field. The switches are oriented relative to the trigger magnet such that the trigger magnet is passable over the switches upon the rotation of the trigger magnet. The sensor of the tenth embodiment is operative to generate at least four different states corresponding to respective positions of the sensor relative to a reference plane, with the movement of the sensor relative to the reference plane facilitating the rotation of the trigger magnet. A low state is generated when neither of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of the trigger magnet, with two different high states being generated corresponding to the exposure of respective ones of the switches to the magnetic field of the trigger magnet, and another high state being generated when both of the switches are simultaneously exposed to the magnetic field of the trigger magnet.
In the sensor of the tenth embodiment, at least four switches are preferably attached to the face of the base mount in a generally circular pattern at intervals of approximately ninety degrees. In this respect, the sensor is operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of the trigger magnet, four different high states corresponding to the exposure of respective ones of the switches to the magnetic field of the trigger magnet, and four additional different high states corresponding to the simultaneous exposure of any pair of the switches separated by a ninety degree interval to the magnetic field of the trigger magnet.
The base mount of the sensor of the tenth embodiment may be configured to define at least first and second faces which extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other. Assuming that at least four switches are disposed on each of the first and second faces in a generally circular pattern at intervals of approximately ninety degrees and a trigger magnet is rotatably connected to each of the first and second faces, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of any one of the trigger magnets, and at least sixty-four different high states corresponding to the exposure of at least one of the switches to the magnetic field of at least one of the trigger magnets. The base mount may alternatively be configured to define first, second and third faces which extend in generally perpendicular relation to each other. Assuming that at least four switches are disposed on each of the first, second and third faces in a generally circular pattern at intervals of approximately ninety degrees and a trigger magnet is rotatably connected to each of the first, second and third faces, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of any one of the trigger magnets, and at least five hundred twelve different high states corresponding to the exposure of at least one of the switches to the magnetic field of at least one of the trigger magnets.
Rather than including four switches, the two face and three face versions of the sensor of the tenth embodiment may include two switches. In the two face, two switch combination, the sensor would be operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of any one of the trigger magnets, and at least nine different high states corresponding to the exposure of at least one of the switches to the magnetic field of at least one of the trigger magnets. In the three face, two switch combination, the sensor would operative to generate the low state when none of the switches are exposed to the magnetic field of any one of the trigger magnets, and at least twenty-seven different high states corresponding to the exposure of at least one of the switches to the magnetic field of at least one of the trigger magnets.
The switches of the sensor of the tenth embodiment also each preferably comprise either a Hall effect switch or a Reed switch. The sensor of the tenth embodiment is itself preferably used in combination with programmable electronic circuitry which is in electrical communication with the sensor and operative to compare at least two successive states generated by the sensor to each other. The electronic circuitry may be programmed to translate at least some of the states generated by the sensor into respective effects in the same manner previously described in relation to the electronic circuitry of the sensor of the fifth embodiment. As will be recognized, the successive states generated by the sensor which are compared by the electronic circuitry correspond to the rotation of the trigger magnet(s) relative to the face(es).